


I Promise

by JustKiddun



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sad, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKiddun/pseuds/JustKiddun
Summary: Looking back on their relationship, he makes a promise.





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> No specified character. Read it as whoever you wish. This does not have a happy ending. Each memory is a different year at the same location. Enjoy!

Pale pink and white petals float lazily on the breeze, spinning and swirling on the gentle air currents. A man sits under a tree, the beautiful dance happening before him going unnoticed as he stares off into his memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"What do you think? You like it, right?" That look of happy anticipation as she waited for his response. That simple joy she got from sharing her favorite things with him. He couldn't help but smile as she lit up even brighter than the sun shining down on them at his nod of approval. So eager to please, so determined to make him happy with the smallest of things. Always so happy._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Petals land all around him, their dance slowing to a stop as the breeze leaves him behind. He holds out his hand and catches one, staring for a moment before dropping it into his lap and staring out again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_That dress. It suited her so well. He couldn't help glancing over at her every chance he got. "Is there something wrong with my outfit? You keep looking at me." She checked herself over and he couldn't help but laugh a little as he shook his head. She had no clue the magnetism she held. She drew him in and he couldn't get away. That blush on her cheeks as she noticed what he was doing just pulled him closer. He brushed a hair from her face and stared into her eyes a moment before pulling away and looking out at the sea._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I wish I had been brave enough. Our time could have started sooner if I had._ The sounds of the waves echo, sounding far off as he continues to look back in his mind. He tilts back his head, a smile playing on his lips as he remembers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_She grabbed his hand, nearly dragging him as she took off. Her laugh rang out as he gained his footing at the sudden pull from her hand around his, following her as she raced up the now familiar hill. "The colors are so pretty in the spring, don't you think?" He barely noticed the colors she had been so excited to show him. He was blinded by her. "Let's come back again every year. Promise me we can?" He promised and pulled her close, breathing in her essence for a moment. She looked up at him, pink dusting her cheeks to match the flowers blooming behind them. He let her go._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orange and purple begins painting over the blue above him. He stands up and stumbles as he walks, his legs shaky from sitting so long. "I promised I would be here. Just like every year we came back here together." His fingers grasp the railing. "I'm here," he whispers, his knuckles turning white as he remembers a year ago. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"I'll always be with you. I promise." Tears ran down her cheeks as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. He picked her up as he stood and twirled her around, her squeals breaking their kiss. A raindrop landed on her forehead. Then another. They ran down the hill, fingers entwined, trying to make it to shelter before the sky could open up completely and drench them._

_The boom of thunder made her shriek and stumble, falling forcefully before he could catch her. He gathered her up in his arms quickly as the sky continued to darken and rain began pouring on them. She clung to him tightly as he tried not to trip while he ran. "Please, don't let me go."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't let you go. I never will be able to." He reaches into his pocket. Tears stream silent down his face as his thumb grazes her cheek. "We will be together. Just like you promised. I will be with you." He takes one last look at her everlasting smile, placing a light kiss on her before throwing his leg over the rail. "I'm coming for you. I will see you soon. I promise." The faded picture flutters down, landing near where the man had stood among the fallen blossoms, a single raindrop splashing lightly on her cheery expression.


End file.
